eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5287 (19 May 2016)
Synopsis The Vic is in full swing with Stacey and Martin’s hen and stag parties. Phil leaves the Vic and heads back to check on Peggy - he bumps into Sharon on the Square and tells her Grant has gone back to Portugal. Phil tells Sharon he knows it was her who called Grant, Sharon begs him not to be angry with her. Phil admits to Sharon that he’s glad Grant came; now he’s going to make every second count for Peggy. Phil arrives back home and calls up to Peggy – there is no answer. He makes her a cocoa and takes it upstairs. When he knocks on the door and there’s no answer, he assumes Peggy is sleeping. After watching television alone downstairs, Phil returns to Peggy’s bedroom and switches the light on. He’s devastated by the sight in front of him and breaks down. As Phil reels from his discovery, Sharon hammers on the door. She enters to find Phil holding his letter from Peggy; he’s a broken man – Peggy’s taken her own life. Phil loses it and brands Peggy a selfish cow. As Sharon calls the police, Phil admits that he knew Peggy was contemplating suicide. Phil shares that Peggy had asked him to be there with her – but he thought he had talked her out of it. Phil feels he’s let Peggy down; he took one bottle of her pills away but didn’t think to check if she had more. Sharon is desperate to be there for Phil. Later, Phil heads out to the Square and opens Peggy’s letter. In it, Peggy pours out her heart, telling Phil he has to try and love himself. Phil is devastated – letting out a moan of grief as he looks skywards... Kyle keeps watch as Martin, Stacey Kush and Belinda return the stolen toilets to Number 5, under the cover of night. As the group rush back across the Square to the party, Jack stops the group and asks Belinda if she wants to talk about the deal! She bluffs her way out of it and rushes off giving Jack a longing look. Jack and Andy return home to find the stash of stolen toilets returned. The group return to the Vic, Mick is suspicious of them. The Vic is buzzing, with everyone drinking the champagne Peggy has bought. Mick proposes a toast to Peggy with her champagne; Linda does a speech for Martin and Stacey. In the midst of the party, Ian gets a call from Sharon telling him the news about Peggy. Kathy then breaks the news to a shocked Ben. The mood in the Vic quickly turns sombre. Stacey and Martin reminisce about how lovely and kind Peggy was - Stacey tells Martin that she feels she can’t go through with the wedding following Peggy’s death. Jane and Bobby are busy icing a wedding cake for Stacey and Martin. Bobby is smug about how amazing his school is – he claims being a chef would be beneath him after that calibre of education. Jane nervously tries to broach the subject of school, but is interrupted by Sharon who arrives in a fluster. Sharon tells Jane that if Grant had tried it on with her, she doesn’t know what she would have done! Sharon feels like she is betraying Phil and claims she doesn’t know if she can move on from him. Jane suggests Sharon talk to Phil. Bobby overhears Jane telling Sharon that they have decided not to sell the restaurant, so they won’t be able to afford to keep him at his school. The Mitchell clan gather at Ian’s as Phil breaks the news to Billy, Honey, Ronnie, Ian, Jane Louise and Ben about Peggy. As Kathy, Ian and Jane busy themselves in the kitchen, Jane wonders where Bobby is – he’s in the Square breaking Jane’s car headlights! Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes